


Frozen

by Bittodeath



Series: Anywhere With You [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Kissing, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Post Civil War, Bucky and Steve get some alone time to see where they are in their relationship.





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> I finally saw Civil War and I had a mighty need to write some Stucky so here we are. Enjoy.

Steve closed the door. He was finally, finally alone with Bucky, in calm place, where they’d be able to catch up. How long had he been waiting for this moment? _Too long, way too long._

“You haven’t changed”, Bucky said from somewhere behind him. “It’s… It’s amazing. You are still the same as that day when I last saw you before I fell.” He paused. “I’m more damaged.”  
“Don’t”, Steve whispered. “Don’t do that to yourself.”  
“I’m just stating the truth”, Bucky replied. “I’m no longer the same man. They changed my body. They changed my mentality. They changed my heart.”  
“Did they really?” Steve asked, and though he’d done his best, his voice trembled slightly. He turned slowly: “They didn’t change all of it, did they?”

Bucky paused once more, staring at him.

“Not everything”, he finally conceded. “Not you. You… You didn’t change.”

With two steps, Steve had closed the distance between them.

“We’re still the same”, he said. “Both of us”, he added, fingers grazing over the remains of Bucky’s robotic arm.

They were covered in dirt and blood, Bucky was lacking an arm, and yet… yet Steve had never felt more at peace with himself. Bucky stared at him, and finally smiled tentatively.

“So…Nothing changed?”  
“Nothing”, Steve confirmed.  
“Good”, Bucky whispered, his remaining hand brushing against Steve’s jaw, tilting his head for a kiss.

Their lips brushed, tentative, before meeting again in a bruising, searing kiss that left them wanting more.

“I missed you”, Steve murmured.  
“I’m here now”, Bucky replied, “now that neither of us is frozen.”

The future suddenly didn’t look so bleak; they could make it work. They could do anything, as long as they were together. That was the calm assurance in Steve’s eyes. In Bucky’s, there was only trust. There was something unfathomable between them, there always had been. It was not Captain America and the Winter Soldier – it was just Steve and Bucky, childhood friends, and lovers ‘til the end.


End file.
